Presenting Aunt Catherine (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Jacob interviews Catherine for a school assignment.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for your fabulous squeeing and your love and support every day.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your excitement and enthusiasm for each new (and old) story in the REAL World!

Happy birthday to super REAL McRoller, Suz! I hope you have a fabulous day, my friend!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Presenting Aunt Catherine (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Thanks for helping me with my homework, Aunt Catherine," Jacob said as he arranged himself on the floor of Steve and Catherine's living room, a piece of paper and pencil on the coffee table in front of him.

"Of course, Jacob, I'm happy to," Catherine said from her spot on the sofa.

Cammie, excited to have Jacob over, had planted herself on the floor between the two. Her tail occasionally thumped on the floor as she looked between them, clearly hoping they'd soon be doing something other than sitting.

"Now, you said you have to interview me?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, nodding and picking up his pencil. "We have to interview someone who doesn't live with us and then we have to do a two-minute presentation on our person."

"I'm flattered you want to interview me, but your class knows me pretty well already from my visits."

"Yeah, but they don't know your favorite animal."

"Is that one of the questions?"

"Yeah, number two," he said, pointing at the paper. "There's three questions everyone asks, and then I had to make up two questions of my own." He twirled his pencil in his left hand. "We did a practice with our desk buddy. Me and Reggie were partners but I already know lots about him 'cause he's my friend. Like his favorite color is red, same as me!"

She smiled. "Well, hopefully you learned some other things about him you didn't know."

He nodded. "Yep. He likes red because that's the color of his uncle's car and he loves when his uncle comes over." He bounced a little on his knees. "Are you ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Fire away."

"Okay," he said and looked down at his paper. "Number one. 'What is your favorite color and why?' "

Catherine smiled. "My favorite color is blue."

"Blue?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well–"

"Oh!" Jacob interrupted, bouncing again. "Because of the Navy? Like navy blue?"

Catherine chuckled at his excitement. "Not exactly. Blue is the color of the ocean and the sky … two things that are enormous and full of possibilities."

Jacob's eyes widened. "I don't know how to spell 'enormous.' Or 'possibilities.' "

Catherine smiled. "I'll help you."

He sighed in relief. "So you like blue because it's like the ocean and the sky?"

"Yes, that's what I think of when I see blue. All the amazing things that happen in the ocean and in the sky."

"Like clouds! And super big waves!"

Catherine grinned. "That's right. And all the animals that live in the ocean, or that fly in the sky."

"That's a good answer, Aunt Catherine."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay," he said, hunching over his paper and reciting as he wrote. " 'Her … favorite … color … is … blue … because … that's … what … color … the … sky … and … the … ocean … are. They … are … enor … enor …" He bit his lip and looked up at her. "Can I say 'big'?"

"Sure," she said with a smile and nodded.

He erased the last word and continued with, "really ... big … and … there … are … lots … of …" He looked up again. "How do you spell 'amazing'?"

"How do you think it starts?"

"A …"

"Okay, then 'mmm' …"

"M!"

They sounded out the rest of the word and Jacob finished writing. "Amazing … things … in … the … ocean … and … the … sky." He frowned at his paper and looked at her. "I ran out of room. When I do my presentation I'll say like the clouds and the waves and the animals, okay?"

Catherine smiled. "Okay."

"Number two," he continued. " 'If you could become any animal, what would it be and why?' "

" 'If I could become any animal' …" she repeated. "Oh, that's a good one. Hmm … that's actually a different question than what's my favorite animal."

"It is? What's your favorite animal?"

She smiled. "Dogs, of course," she said and scratched under Cammie's chin when she raised her head at the word.

Jacob grinned and rubbed Cammie's back.

"But I think if I could become any animal, I would want to be a dolphin."

"So you could swim all the time?"

Catherine laughed. "Yep. And dolphins are very smart animals. They work together and they solve problems. There are even dolphins that use tools."

"Tools?" Jacob asked, incredulous. "Like a hammer?"

She grinned, shaking her head. "Not that kind of tool. There are dolphins near Australia that use marine sponges on their rostrum …" She motioned an elongated shape coming out of her face when he looked confused.

"Their nose?" he asked, pointing to his own nose.

"Not a nose like we have nose, but the same area."

He nodded his understanding, and she continued, "They'll put a sponge on there to protect it while they poke around the ocean floor for fish to eat."

"Neat!"

She smiled at his enthusiastic pronouncement. "Yeah, I thought so."

"That's smart."

"Exactly. So that's why I would want to be a dolphin." She grinned. "That and the swimming all day."

He grinned back and then bent back over his paper to write her answer for the second question. After he finished, he sat up and read, " 'She would be a dolphin because then she could swim all day and because they are smart and use tools but not like hammers."

Catherine smiled. "What's next?"

"Number three. 'What is your favorite game and why?' "

"Easy," she said with a soft smile. "Rummikub. Because it reminds me of my grandma."

"Grandma Ang?"

"That's the one. We always play, every time we see each other. Ever since I was little." Her expression softened as years of memories floated through her mind. "Sometimes I wouldn't see her for a long time, but as soon as we did … Rummikub."

"That's the game she taught Kaitlyn how to play. I didn't like it that much," he admitted, "but it's nice that you like it because of Grandma Ang."

She smiled. "I was about your age when she taught me how to play. Maybe you can give it another try someday. You might like it later."

He nodded. "If you and Grandma Ang like it, it must be good."

Her smile widened at that. She watched as he wrote her answer under number three.

He looked up. "Now it's time for the special questions!"

"The ones you got to make up yourself?"

"Yeah! The first one is 'What is your favorite food and why?' " He looked at her. "My teacher said we gotta ask why for every question."

"That's a good idea. You get more information that way."

"Yeah, so everybody understands your answers."

"Right. Okay, my favorite food … well, my favorite food used to be ketchupy eggs …"

Jacob made a face. "Yuck! Dylan likes that, too, but I think it's gross."

She smiled. "Niblet thinks so, too, so I can't eat them right now."

He looked at her tummy. "Good job, Niblet." He stopped and looked back at her. "Hey, Aunt Catherine, is Niblet a boy or a girl? That's not one of the questions, I just wondered."

"We don't know yet," she said, her hand reflexively going to her bump. "We're hoping we might find out tomorrow at my doctor's appointment. He has a special machine that will let us see the baby."

"Whoa. And then you'll know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hopefully, yeah."

"I hope it's a boy. Then I can show him all the best race cars and we can build stuff with LEGOs and I can read him the Fly Guy books …"

"You know, you can do all those things with a girl, too," she said pointedly.

He blinked, pausing to turn the idea over in his head. He smiled slowly. "Yeah, I guess so … wait, even the race cars?"

She laughed. "Plenty of girls like race cars." Smiling, she reached over and squeezed his arm. "Boy or girl, Niblet is going to be very lucky to have you."

He beamed. Turning back to his homework, he leaned over to write, then stopped. "Hey, we didn't answer the question yet. What's your favorite food?"

"You're right," she said, smiling. "We got a little sidetracked talking about Niblet. I guess even though I can't eat them right now, ketchupy eggs are still my favorite food."

Jacob made a face again but dutifully asked. "Why?"

"I just really like the taste." She grinned mischievously. "And to be totally honest, I kinda like grossing other people out when I eat them."

He grinned back.

"Plus it's fun to find kindred spirits who like them, too," she added.

"Like Dylan?"

She smiled. "Like Dylan."

He started to write, saying, "Her … favorite … food … is … ketchupy … eggs … because … she … likes … the … taste … and … she … likes … to … gross … other … people … out … and … she … likes … when … other … people … like … them … too … like … my … brother … Dylan." He smiled triumphantly when he finished. "Maybe some other kids in my class will like them, too."

"Maybe."

"Okay, ready for the last question?"

She made a show of taking a deep breath and sitting up straighter. "Ready."

He grinned, then looked down at his paper. "Oh yeah, this isn't a favorite question," he said. Glancing back at her, suddenly serious, he asked, " 'Why did you get a new job?' "

She looked surprised.

"Didn't you like catching bad guys anymore?" he asked.

She let out a little sigh. "It wasn't that. I loved working with Five-0. I loved working with Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny and Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin, and I still get to work with them sometimes with my new job."

"Was it because of Niblet?"

"No, it wasn't. Or rather, just a tiny part. I knew I would be changing jobs if I had a baby, but I didn't know about Niblet when I decided to take my new job. When the governor asked me to join her, I got very excited about all the important things I could do as part of her team to help all the people living in Hawaii."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, we want to help all kids get the best education they possibly can so they can succeed in the future."

"Ohhh."

"So even though there are a lot of things I miss about working with Five-0, I really, really love my new job and I know I made the right decision."

Jacob smiled at the certainty in her voice. "That's good. You sound happy."

"I'm very happy."

"Then that's really good. Even though you don't catch bad guys any more."

She smiled. "I still catch some bad guys from time to time."

He grinned. "Good." He wrote out the last answer and read, " 'She has a new job because she loves it and she can help kids get a good education at school and other things too. And she still catches bad guys sometimes."

"Perfect," Catherine said as Cammie got to her feet.

A moment later came the sound of keys in the door. It opened and Steve stepped inside.

"Uncle Steve!" Jacob cried, jumping up.

Cammie beat him to the door and Steve got in a quick greeting before Jacob barrelled into his side for a hug.

"Hey, Jacob," Steve said, ruffling his hair.

"You had to work late."

"Little bit," Steve acknowledged.

"Did you catch the bad guys?"

"All caught." He leaned over the arm of the sofa and kissed Catherine. "Hi," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Hi."

He placed a hand on her tummy. "Hi, Niblet. You being good in there?"

"Uncle Steve! Aunt Catherine said you're going to the doctor to find out if Niblet is a boy or a girl!"

"That's right," Steve said, grinning at Catherine.

"And we can play race cars even if it's a girl!"

Steve's brow furrowed and he looked at Jacob. "Huh?"

Catherine laughed, patting his arm still braced on the arm of the sofa. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," he said, chuckling. "Hey, I heard you had some homework Aunt Catherine was going to help you with."

"Yeah! I interviewed her."

"Oh yeah?"

"And I have to do a presentation at school tomorrow."

"About Aunt Catherine?"

"Yeah!"

Steve winked at Catherine. "Sounds like you'll have the best topic, then."

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed, beaming. "You wanna hear the answers? I can practice my presentation."

"Absolutely."

"Okay! You sit on the couch with Aunt Catherine," he instructed.

"Give me one minute, okay, buddy? I'll be right back." With a quick smile, Steve disappeared upstairs to stow his gun and badge.

"Do you want some lemonade before you give your presentation, Jacob?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed and caught himself. "I mean, yes, please."

Catherine smiled and stood up. Jacob and Cammie followed her into the kitchen for a quick drink.

"Can Cammie have lemonade, too?" he asked.

"No, it's not good for her, but she'll get a nice drink from her water bowl."

A few minutes later, Steve came downstairs and dutifully took his place on the sofa beside Catherine. Cammie sat beside his legs, clearly happy he was home.

Jacob stood in front of them, holding his interview paper.

"Okay," Steve said, clapping his hands once and rubbing them together. "Let's hear this presentation." He took Catherine's hand and sat back against the sofa comfortably.

Jacob grinned. "My presentation is on Aunt Catherine." He giggled. "I mean, _Lieutenant_ Catherine," he corrected. "I gotta say Lieutenant Catherine at school but I forget a lot."

She smiled at him. "That's okay, Jacob."

"Okay," he started again, looking back at his paper. "My presentation is on Lieutenant Catherine. Her favorite color is blue because that's what color the sky and the ocean are. They are really big and there are lots of amazing things in them." He looked up and smiled at Catherine. "Like clouds and waves and all kinds of animals."

She nodded, and Steve smiled, glancing at her before looking back at Jacob.

"The next question is 'If you could become any animal, what would it be and why?' Aunt … I mean, Lieutenant Catherine would be a dolphin even though her favorite animal is a dog." He looked back at his paper. "She would be a dolphin because then she could swim all day and because they are smart. They use tools, but not tools like hammers. They use sponges on their noses."

"That's a good question," Steve said.

"I thought so, too," Catherine agreed.

"What animal would you be, Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked.

Steve thought a moment. "As much as I like to swim, I think I'd be a wolf because they work really well in a pack to complete a mission."

"Dolphins do that, too," Catherine said with a wink.

"I'd want to be a great white shark because they are so awesome!" Jacob said, pumping a fist into the air. "They are awesome hunters! Dylan told me all about them. He did a report."

"I remember that," Steve said.

"They can swim real fast and burst out of the water and their jaws shoot out from their heads so they can bite harder!" he exclaimed, demonstrating with his arms shaped like jaws.

Catherine nodded at the paper in Jacob's hand and smiled. "We've gotten a little sidetracked again. Keep going with your presentation, Jacob."

"Oh yeah," he said and grinned sheepishly. He looked at the next question. "Next is 'What is your favorite game and why?' "

Steve smiled, looking at Catherine. "I know that one," he said quietly, and she shushed him gently while simultaneously squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Aunt Catherine likes to play Rummikub because Grandma Ang taught her when she was a kid and they like to play together." He looked up and smiled. "I'm going to try to play again and see if I like it this time."

Catherine smiled, touched, and this time it was Steve who squeezed her hand.

Jacob looked at Steve. "Now are the questions I made up," he said.

"Okay."

"Aunt Catherine's favorite food is ketchupy eggs even though she can't eat them right now because of Niblet. She likes the way they taste even though they are gross but Dylan likes them, too, and she likes when other people like them and when other people think they are gross."

Steve eyed, her, grinning. "I knew you secretly liked grossing people out."

Catherine laughed. "My secret is blown."

Jacob grinned at them. "Are you ready for the last question?"

"Yep," Steve said, nodding.

"Aunt Catherine used to catch bad guys with Five-0." He looked at his paper. "She has a new job because she loves it and she can help kids get a good education at school and other things, too." He looked up and smiled. "And she still catches bad guys sometimes."

"She sure does," Steve said.

Catherine smiled back at him.

"And that's my presentation on Aunt Cath–" Jacob laughed. "I mean, Lieutenant Catherine."

Steve and Catherine applauded and Jacob took an excited bow.

"Great job, Jacob," Catherine said, smiling broadly at him.

He beamed proudly.

"She's right, that was a great presentation," Steve agreed. "And I was right, too. You'll definitely have the best topic because you picked the best person to interview."

Jacob broke into an enthusiastic victory dance causing Cammie to get up and circle him excitedly.

"Can I take Cammie outside?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Catherine said. "We'll be out in a minute."

"Come on, Cammie!" Jacob called and ran towards the backdoor with the dog.

As the door shut behind them, Steve leaned over and kissed Catherine.

"A+ in my book," he said. "Definitely a presentation I'd listen to over and over again."

She grinned playfully. "You don't think you know everything already?"  
"I didn't know the dolphin thing."

"We've never exactly had reason to think about it before. And I wouldn't have thought your uber-logical brain would have gone there, Commander," she teased.

He shrugged. "It's impossible, but still an interesting question." He gave her a small smile. "And it was for Jacob."

She smiled. "Softie."

"Only for the right people," he said with a soft smile.

Her eyes lit suddenly and her hand went to her abdomen. "Oh! Niblet must want to be a dolphin, too."

He smiled at the wonder that still filled her at feeling the baby move. Covering his hand with hers, he said, "Keep getting stronger, Niblet. We'll see you soon."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Let's hear your answers to Jacob's interview questions, REAL McRollers! They are based on questions I was asked by a young patron at the library for a homework assignment once.

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
